


The Florist's Boy

by ParadoxOfSubtext



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Ralph is a student, Romance, Romantic Comedy, florist, get rekt, jack is the florist lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxOfSubtext/pseuds/ParadoxOfSubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when buying flowers from the local florist, Ralph meets a sulky, red headed boy with a harsh yet humorous personality named Jack. The two become good friends, and after a while Jack (embarrassingly) develops feelings for Ralph. Despite him visiting the shop everyday, Jack has no idea who the flowers Ralph is buying are for, and he begins to grow jealous and bitter.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Ralph starts to wonder who Jack is exactly, and why is someone like him stuck working in his father's florist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so,, this is a reupload! I posted this a few days ago but then took it down for some reason?? buuuuuuut now it's back! enjoy the cheesy, cliche rom com story that I wrote abt ralph and my problematic fav. it's fukin back.  
> (ralph and jack are 16 in this btw,, also T for the swears ;000)

Ralph rushed down the street, clutching a bulging schoolbag and glancing at his watch. If only he hadn't slept in those extra ten minutes, he would be waiting at the tube station right now.

"Damn it all" he muttered to himself.

He didn't even have time to eat breakfast this morning, and now he was going to be late because of a bloody bunch of flowers.

He hurried through the glass doors of the florist, slamming it behind him loudly. He ran over to the counter and rather impatiently waited for Mr. Merridew to arrive, his usual cheery and quirky self.

Ralph was shocked when he saw a sulky looking teenager, around his age come stumbling through the door, holding a few large, rather important looking crates.

The boy had shimmering red hair and a row of freckles above his nose. His ocean blue eyes glinted with an intense ferocity and Ralph felt a steady blush creep over his face.

Ralph cleared his throat and the boy started, managing to trip and drop all that he was holding.

"Shit." The boy spat, bending over to pick up the crates. He set them aside and walked up to the counter, now rather annoyed.

"What can I do for you?" He said, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice and eyes for that matter.

The boy was stood only a few inches away from Ralph's face, it was obviously meant to be intimidating, but Ralph found the pouty face that he made rather adorable. The boy was a few centimetres taller than him, and the way that he stared into Ralph's eyes so profoundly made Ralph's face redden even more.

"Um...could I get a bouquet of lilies please?"  


The boy turned, not saying a word and went over to the display of flowers, plucking a few lilies from their pot. He walked back to his place behind the counter and started wrapping them in a thick sheet of paper.

He obviously didn't enjoy his job and Ralph wondered as to why he was even in this place, and why wasn't he in school?

Drawn away from his various daydreams, Ralph turned back to find that the boy was struggling to wrap the flowers a lot, the paper was creased and the tape was stuck everywhere, peeling away. Ralph couldn't help but let out a snicker.

The boy's gaze shot up immediately.

"Why are you laughing at me, you think this is fucking funny? You think I want to be stuck working in a dump like this?!" He shouted.

"N-no I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

The boy's eyes shone fiercely with pure anger.

Ralph was stuck, what should he do? The most reasonable thing would be to apologise, but the boy that stood in front of him would probably attack him or something, seeing all the pent up frustration he had. 

The boy still ranted on.

All of a sudden, Mr. Merridew himself came through the door, smiling widely. The boy quickly stood up straight and was silent.

The man came up to the counter, and put an arm around the now mortified red-head.

"Ah Ralph! My favourite customer! I see you've met my son Jack."

"Good morning Mr. Merridew, why indeed I have. We where just having a wonderful conversation." Ralph said, the last part with a touch of sarcasm. This of course went right over the man's head.

"Ah excellent!" He said, beaming. "It's so great that you've made friends already." Jack grimaced and stood riveted to the spot.

"Well I best be off I'm afraid, school starts at eight thirty." Ralph said, once again aware of the time and the panic returned.

"Good luck in your studies Ralph!" Said Mr. Merridew, but by that time, Ralph had already left a five pound note on the counter and was speeding out the door.

Ralph's heart was fluttering as he ran down the road towards the tube station. He couldn't get the image of Jack out of his head. He glanced down at the bouquet of flowers in his hand, and grinned stupidly at the thought of seeing him again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ralph has #relateable problems and simon saves the day and is a pure, good hearted cinnamon roll ?? also jacks a problematic peice of shit lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey it's 1 am in the UK and i am dead inside :))))))  
> this is very very cliche and i hate myself and simon is my smol son  
> LET ME KNOW IF THERES TYPOS!!  
> ((GCSEs are what you folks over in 'murica call finals I think lmao))

Ralph managed to make it just in time, the moment the bell rang he bolted through the door, red faces and out breath. Seeing as he had no energy to even think about starting off the school day, he had to rest his head on the desk for a few minutes before he recovered. Ralph was a good student, not outstanding-but hard working. He was to start his GCSEs soon and the school thought it a good idea to put as much stress upon students as possible.

Ralph drew his gaze upwards and rested his chin on the desk, still a little worn out. He looked down at the bunch of flowers that has been stuffed carelessly into his bag. He thought about Jack, he thought about about his harsh blue gaze, he thought about the array of flowers and the overwhelming smell. He thought about the messy wrapping on Jack's behalf-which made him giggle. He thought about the future, his plans, hopes dreams, all of which hung in the balance of his exams and coursework, his class work and his homework. His homework.

"Shit!"

Ralph sat up straight and began to panic. How could he have forgotten? He remembered the stack of papers that lay on his desk in a messy pile and mentally slapped himself. The one reason why he was up so late last night, and the reason why he was so late to school, all for nothing.

He glanced around the classroom and managed to spot Simon, in his usual seat at the back next to the window, gazing out at the sky and smiling to himself. Ralph's teacher was struggling to set up the laptop, and it was obvious that form would not take place for at least another ten minutes coming from the chatter around the classroom.  
Ralph got up from his seat and went over to Simon.

"Oh, hello Ralph! It's yet another beautiful day today huh?"

"Hi Simon. Listen, I've been a right idiot and managed to leave the trigonometry worksheet at home. Would you mind giving me yours for a few minutes?"

Simon's eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously.

"You mean you're going to...copy from me?"

Well, yeah."

"But that's-"

"Please Simon, just for today. It would help me out a lot."

boy sighed and brushed his fringe to one side. He pulled out the infamous homework sheet. "Thanks a lot, you're a life saver!" Ralph called as he ran back to his seat. Simon stared after him with solemn eyes and whispered; "Anything for you, Ralph."

****

Ralph trudged up the pavement, the trek back home proving to be much more strenuous than the downhill journey to school. He glanced to his right to see the flower shop yet again. He pauses and looked in through the glass window.

No sign of Jack.

Ralph sighed, and felt a strange sense of disappointment.

All of a sudden, Ralph heard the sound of a bell ringing, and saw the door of the shop swing open.

It was Jack.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment and stared at Ralph for a few uncomfortable seconds.

"Oh, it's you." Jack said in a sour voice.

Ralph was quite hurt from this display of contempt, yet he found it all rather amusing, and decided to respond in the correct way.

"Ah hello there! I'm Ralph, I'm not sure if I ever properly introduced myself personally." Ralph held out his hand and smiled pleasantly.

Jack hesitated a moment, then took his hand and shook it gingerly.

"How was your day?" Ralph said, beaming, trying to contrast Jack's surly mood.

"It was alright...I suppose." Jack mumbled.

"Hey, are you walking this way?" Jack nodded quickly.

"Great, let's go together!"

And with that, the two set off down the road, Ralph desperately trying to make conversation and Jack desperately trying to avoid it. As they walked side by side, the distance between them gradually grew smaller and smaller.


End file.
